


Crashing

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, League of assassins revenge for Ra's death, Multi, OTA, Post Season 3 Finale, Sad with a Happy Ending, chill no one dies, not that graphic details of injuries, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity leave Star City in the wake of him defeating Ra's. All is good or so they think. A member of the league takes vengeance into his own hands as he goes after them, hoping to ensure that they don't get their happy ending after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing

“Can I say something strange?”

Felicity pauses mid-babble and looks at him expectantly. Smiling, he turns to meet her eyes briefly taking his eyes off the road.

“I’m h—

“Watch out!” Felicity screeches loudly. He doesn’t have time to ask her what’s going on. The car is rammed from the driver side and sent spiraling off the freeway.

“Felicity hold on!” Oliver yells as he grips the wheel, desperately trying to regain control of the vehicle.

“Oliver!” Felicity cries as the car flips over. She manages to find his free hand and takes it in hers. If she’s going to die at least it’ll be by his side. She takes solace in that sad fact.

The car tumbles over once again loudly. Glass flies everywhere. Their bodies jerk violently along with the car until it stops.

To Felicity everything fades to darkness. Oliver is a bit more conscious as he tries to free himself and her from the mangled car.

“Hold on, please,” He begs her too-still body. She can’t be. She just can’t. He refuses to allow himself to even think his worst fears.

* * *

 

He blacks out before the ambulance arrives. The paramedics rush to free them from the car. He awakes to the sound of beeping and a white room. It reminds him of when he returned home from the island.

It takes him a few moments to remember how he ended up in a hospital room. The second he does, he jumps up, ignoring the pain radiating through his body, and aims to seek out Felicity.

“Hey,” A soft voice calls and presses him back down. Forcefully but careful at the same time. It’s Thea.

“She’s down the hall.”

“I need to see her.”

“You _want_ to see her and I get why but what you need right now is to stay in this bed. You got pretty banged up.” Her eyes are red he now notices. “I thought you were…I thought you had.”

“I didn’t.” He whispers, reaching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nods and covers her mouth as she sobs.

“I’m sorry Ollie,” He isn’t sure what she’s apologizing for.

“Thea…” He says thickly. Her eyes glance downwards to the ground.

“Thea,” He forces a bit more sternness in his voice.

“She’s alive.” She murmurs.

“How bad was she hurt?” He asks although he’s afraid to hear the truth. He _demands_ to know.

“She took the brunt of the fall. Doctors say she’s stable, but won’t tell me anything else. I’m not family.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and clutches the sheets under him tightly. She’s alive but she’s hurt. He can’t help but to blame himself. If only he hadn’t insisted on them leaving. If only—

“It’s not your fault.”

Thea knows her brother well enough to see when he is winding himself up for a pity party.  He only nods his head stiffly.

“She’s going to be okay. She’s pretty strong.” She runs her hand comfortingly over his arm. He just closes his eyes again.

John and Laurel enter the room a few minutes later. They both try to put on brave faces for him but he sees through it. They are just as scared as he is.

“Anyone called Donna yet?” Diggle asks as he hovers near the door protectively.

“No,” Thea answers. It hadn’t occurred to her. Her mind was solely focused on just getting to the hospital. “I guess I should—

“Give me your phone. I’ll do it.” Oliver holds his hand out.

“You sure?”

She knows he is. She sighs and passes him the phone. He made a note of remembering certain numbers, for some reason Donna’s was one of those.

“We’ll give you some space.” Laurel speaks up and motions for Thea and John to follow her out. They do.

Telling Donna that Felicity had been hurt is one of the hardest things he’s ever done. Considering everything he has experienced to date, that’s saying something. She takes the news as well as he expects. She’s wailing loudly in his ear. After she’s able to speak again, just barely, she promises to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Oliver is given the okay to visit Felicity after a couple of hours have passed. He didn’t know if they were waiting so long because of the severity of his injuries or hers. It doesn’t matter. He finally gets to see her.

Thea, John and Laurel walk with him down the hall. They are all quiet, only Thea is holding his hand as they go.

“I can handle it from here.” He grunts as he reaches for the doorknob.

“Okay,” Thea whispers and steps back.

Oliver pauses to look at the three of them. Silently thanking them for their presence and support, especially John’s given what he has done.

The room is dimly light; he flicks another light on hoping he doesn’t disturb her.

The machines are humming in her room just as they were in his. He walks forward practically numb to the pain he feels with each step.

She looks smaller than usual frail even. Her face is slightly swollen and bruised in a few places. She has stitches up her arm, the side of her head. Her lip is cut.

He breaks down as he continues to take it all in.

“Oliver?” She whispers weakly. Her voice isn’t hers. It’s not the steady, joyful voice that sounded like music to his ears. She sounds broken now.

“I’m here,” He says as he sniffles. He reaches for her hand slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

“I was worried about you.” She tells him as she turns her head to get a better look at him. “They wouldn’t let me see you.”

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.” He promises. He spots a chair behind him and pulls it up to her bed.

“You can join me you know.” She says jokingly. It’s just like her, pushing aside her agony to make him feel better.

“I think it’s best if I sit here.” He gives her a smile back. It doesn’t reach his eyes though and she frowns.

“It’s not your fault.”

He looks away. He doesn’t believe her. He takes her hand in both of his now and presses a kiss on it.

“I was so afraid I had lost you.”

“You didn’t.”

“What were you going to say before all of this?” She asks curiously.

He sighs at the thought. The blissful moment before everything went to hell. The calm before the shit storm that was his life.

“I was happy. I was going to tell you that.”

“And now, are you still happy?” She yearns to know. She gives his hand a loving squeeze.

“With you, always,” He answers honestly. It wasn’t how he envisioned their first official night together as a couple. But they were _together_ despite everything.

“Me too,” She whispers. She manages another smile through the pain. “I love you, Oliver.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the scene of Oliver and Felicity driving off in the season 3 finale + the lyrics: "Crashing, hit a wall, Right now I need a miracle, Hurry up now, I need a miracle..." (The Chainsmokers ft. Daya- don't let me down).
> 
> Don't ask me why my mind thought of something so cruel. I'm a little upset with myself too, but there IS a happy ending.


End file.
